


Comfort

by GlassRoom



Series: Ficlets [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ace Castiel, Asexual Castiel, Asexual Dean, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Physical Contact, ace dean, embracing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to help Dean feel comfort, as well as to have some for himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Castiel watched Sam and Dean from the door jamb. For a long time now Castiel had been using Dean as a kind of gauge to human behaviours in order to learn more about why humans did the things they did. Sam has also been his guinea pig of sorts, but right now, and for a while, Castiel was trying to pin down the vague sense of discomfort Dean seemed to carry with him.

He watched Dean at the kitchen table, slumped slightly from the weariness of the last few hunts. That discomfort was building in Dean, Castiel could feel it, so now he narrowed his focus to Dean's internal emotions, the ones that perhaps Dean wasn't even really aware of. 

Sam got up for more beer, clapping a hand on Dean's back as he passed. Castiel watched the spark of relief ignite where Sam's hand had warmed Dean's skin. He saw the minute movement of Dean when Sam passed again, this time with beer, almost anticipating Sam's hand again. When it didn't happen, Castiel noticed Dean slumped in on himself just the tiniest bit.

The brothers engaged in their usual banter when Dean announced he was going out for the evening. Castiel saw the opportunity, made his own excuses, and left.

Well, not exactly left. He simply stopped allowing the brothers to see him. Castiel accompanied Dean on his drive, using the time to fine tune Dean's swirling emotions. He felt alone, that was certain, and he was craving something. His very being needed something. And yet he had a shroud of discomfort with the craving.

Dean found a bar nearby but instead of going in he sat in his car, staring at the entrance to the building. Castiel watched as Dean struggled with something inside himself, tapping his hand on the steering wheel. It was as if Dean knew there was something better somewhere, but had literally not a single clue as to what it might be or where it could be found. Castiel felt Dean squeeze his emotions away, get out of the car, and enter the bar.

From there Castiel was familiar with the pattern. Dean would scan the bar, find his mark, hone in, and eventually have intercourse. Dean didn't disappoint or vary from his routine this time around. Castiel observed Dean select a woman this time, the feeling inside Dean suggesting she might give him what he was looking for more than the men present.

Castiel ignored the speech patterns and senseless words from both Dean and his new companion. Instead he watched how Dean would lean in a little when she put her hand on his arm, or how he deliberately brushed against her, with her in turn brushing against him. The tenuous thread of comfort inside of Dean grew every time they touched. Castiel felt something that resembled hope grow in Dean, and strengthen when they embraced. 

That's when Castiel saw what it was. That minuscule slump when she kissed him. The tender thread of hope crushed gently but insistently, replaced with sexual desire. Castiel stopped directly watching them as they copulated in the car, he'd learned what he needed to know.

~

The next time that vague dissatisfaction rose in Dean, Castiel tried something new. While walking by Dean Castiel made sure to lay a hand on his shoulder, presumably to get his attention so he would listen while Castiel spoke. When he was finished his statement he let go of Dean. Sure enough, while Castiel was in contact with Dean, a whisper of comfort grew deep inside him. When Castiel released him, the comfort shrunk, but didn't recede. So Castiel continued touching Dean when appropriate, leaving his hand on Dean a shade longer than necessary, but not enough to spook Dean or cause Sam to ask questions. The more Castiel did this, the stronger the comfort grew in Dean. The interesting side effect that Castiel noticed was the stronger the comfort in his core, the more dissatisfied Dean became, but the less he attended those bars he used to frequent.

Castiel watched Dean a little closer. His longings were pulling Castiel to him, but they were vague longings. Nothing Castiel could outright define. One evening, Dean embraced Castiel. This was a time to say 'thank you' for Castiel stepping in and not letting the brothers die in what was supposed to be a routine salt and burn case. Instead of Castiel simply allowing Dean to hug him, Castiel used his vessel's strong arms to hold Dean in place. Rather than let Dean set the pace of the embrace, Castiel tightened his arms just a tiny bit, enough to let Dean feel the power of the angel that he was hugging. As an extra measure, Castiel spread his fingers wide to cover the maximum expanse of Dean's back. Castiel was rewarded by Dean almost...just about...sort of...leaning into him. For a beat, Dean allowed himself to be held up, he allowed the comfort to spread in his belly, he let go of his burdens...and then let go physically. Castiel offered no resistance.

When Castiel felt the discomfort in Dean again, he sought Dean out, finding him sitting up against his headboard in his room watching Netflix.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel rumbled.

“Sneaking up on me Cas? Be careful, you might see something you don't wanna see,” Dean warned halfheartedly. 

“I sensed a longing, but checked first to ensure your privacy,” Castiel soothed, ignoring Dean's somewhat startled look. “May I sit with you?” Castiel indicated the bed.

Dean scooted over, making room without question. Castiel made the usual inquires about the program – Dr. Sexy – and settled in to watch. He could feel Dean lean towards him incrementally, so he leaned into Dean and felt Dean relax. They stayed that way for a long time, until Dean was nodding off and jolting himself awake every few moments. Castiel probed Dean's emotions a little and found a shield of pride blocking Dean from asking for what he wanted.

“Dean. May I watch over you while you sleep?” Castiel suggested, after discarding several versions of the question.

“That's creepy Cas,” Dean grunted as he rubbed his eyes. “But whatever, if it makes you feel better.” Dean closed his laptop and lay down on his back, fully clothed, on top of the blanket. “Are you gonna...” Dean started hesitantly.

“Is it preferable to you that I lie down as well?” Castiel asked neutrally.

Castiel saw Dean turn his head away, presumably to hide the redness in his face, before saying “yeah...yeah it would be less weird.”

So Castiel carefully got himself prone next to Dean and waited for Dean's breathing to even out. Instead Dean grew more tense. Castiel could feel the conflict smashing through Dean with increasing force. He decided a bolder approach might be needed. “Dean. When I raised you from Perdition we formed an odd bond. I find I am comforted by having you physically near me. It isn't...sexual...but I would like to embrace you.” 

Dean squirmed slightly. Castiel could practically see Dean's pride rearing up and trying to smother the comfort he desperately needed.

“Dean. Nobody has to know,” Castiel added in a soft voice. He raised his arm up in a silent invitation. Castiel felt Dean hesitate before turning to face him, almost but not quite fully pressing against him. Castiel lowered his arm to encircle Dean's back as Dean adjusted his head on Castiel's shoulder. “Thank you Dean.” 

Castiel noted that Dean fell asleep very quickly, and slept deeply.

~

They kept this hidden. Castiel understood that Dean wanted to continue but did not want to advertise what he was doing. So it was moments when Castiel felt Dean begin to crave being held that Castiel would orchestrate things to ensure it could happen. Things like meeting Dean in his room, waiting for Sam to go out for an evening, or telling Dean that he would 'keep his ears on' for Sam when the three of them were in the bunker. 

For Dean's part, he learned that it was ok. Over time he let his hands slide under Cas' coats to rest on his back, Cas' shirt acting as a much needed barrier. He let his head fall in the crook of Cas' neck, breathing in the scent that is uniquely Cas, without fear of this becoming anything more that what it was in that moment. Dean learned that Cas would ignore Dean's inevitable erections, seeming to understand that he was hard because he was happy and relaxed, not sexually stimulated. 

~

Castiel allowed himself to fall too deeply into his meditation and was startled by the sensation of a blanket being pulled over him. Curled in front of him as his little spoon on the couch was Dean, having fallen asleep this way after watching a movie with Castiel. Sam was crouched over the two of them, smoothing the blanket down. In that second Castiel assumed this intimacy would be taken from him if Dean woke up. “Sam,” Castiel began, unsure what to say.

“I get it,” Sam said kindly. “You know, Dean used to hold me all the time when I was little.” Sam's features softened as he gazed at his sleeping brother. “Always protecting me. Always making me feel safe. I tried to do it for him when we got older,” he huffed a little laugh, “and when I got bigger than him. But he never let me. Our roles were cast in stone. _Dean_ protects _me_. It's good to see that someone can make Dean feel safe.” Sam ghosted a hand on Dean's shoulder for a beat. “I won't tell. Dean will talk about this when he's ready. But I've seen the change in him and I wanted to thank you, Cas.” With that, Sam stood up and went to his room.

Castiel waited until Sam was safely tucked away before reaching over Dean for the remote, pressing into his back on purpose.

“Cas,” Dean questioned sleepily, waking from Cas' jostling.

“We are on the couch. You fell asleep. Would you like to stay here?” Castiel asked, preparing to whisk them both to Dean's bedroom.

The pause was a long one. “Yeah...but no.” Dean reluctantly got up off the couch, frowning slightly at the blanket, and made to leave. “Will you...um....” Dean jerked his head towards the bedrooms.

“Of course Dean.” Castiel followed. When they arrived at the bedroom Castiel turned away so Dean could have privacy while changing. Castiel removed his shoes and coats, then slipped into the bed to warm the sheets while Dean tended to human needs in the washroom. He waited until the last possible second before moving over for Dean so the sheets wouldn't cool down. Dean snuggled back into Castiel, pressing his back on Castiel's chest, sighing slightly as he drifted back to sleep. Castiel listened to Dean's breathing, gripping Dean a little tighter in absolute awe that he was allowed to share this with Dean.


End file.
